Eagle Eye
by awesomeavenger
Summary: Set after star wolf returns ending of star fox command, but the only thing different is Krystal doesn't become a bounty hunter and the star fox team is recruited into a new earth corneria military task force created to protect earth and the lylat system from dangerous threats including Andrew Oikinny and Dash Bowman. Sorry if my summary sucks. Also, no copyright intended.
1. A New Opportunity

Chapter 1: New Opportunity

Star Fox Hangar

Corneria

August 18, 2016

3:19pm

Late one afternoon at Star Fox HQ on Corneria, the hub of galactic peace, the Star Fox team were all gathered on the bridge of the Great Fox II but the atmosphere was bittersweet because at this very moment, their rival team Star Wolf was being honored for defeating the Anglar Empire and they managed to do it with help from Star Fox's former teammate Krystal. Everyone was in complete shock that they're own friend and most trusted ally betrayed them. But Fox took it the hardest because he was in love with her once but now she was gone because he pushed her off the Star Fox team in order to keep her safe.

"I can't believe this!" Falco shouts. "After everything we've been through together and even did for her, this is how she repays us?!"

"What did you expect was going to happen, Falco?" Katt asks.

"Well, we should've known she would do this! Well, it doesn't matter now, she's gone and out of our lives!"

"But Falco, she's our friend." Slippy interjects.

"Slippy, are you out of your mind?! Krystal's not our friend anymore! She never has and never will be in the future!"

"That's what you think, bird brain! But, I know she's still our friend!" Slippy fires back.

"No she's not, toad!"

"Don't… call… me… toad!"

"Then don't call me bird brain!"

"Or what?!"

The argument between Slippy and Falco continued for several minutes and soon Katt and Amanda got involved and the argument became worse. Meanwhile, Fox sat in his chair and couldn't help but listened to the argument and couldn't help but grow angry himself. As the argument continued, he grew more and more angrier until finally he hit his very boiling point and shouts, "ENOUGH!" The shout was so powerful, Falco, Slippy, Amanda and Katt became silent and even became worried. "Look, if anyone's to blame, it's me! If I hadn't kicked her off the team, none of this would've happen and Star Wolf would still be criminals!" Fox explains. "I thought she would be safe if she was off the team but instead, I lost her! Bottom line she's gone and she's never coming back! End of discussion!" Everyone remained silent for a few minutes after hearing Fox's shout until finally Slippy breaks the silence asking, "So, what happens now, Fox? Do we disband the team?"

Hearing Slippy's question was a good point. Now that Star Wolf was the top reigning mercenary team and the Lylat systems new protectors, Star Fox wouldn't be needed anymore which meant disbanding the team and sending everybody their separate ways. But Fox wasn't going to do that because he and his team lived by a powerful code, 'Never give up' and Fox wasn't going to back down so easily. Determined, he replies, "No, Slippy. We're not disbanding. We're staying together."

"Are you sure about this, Fox? I mean, how will we be funded?"

"We'll worry about that later, Slippy."

"Actually Fox, Slippy has a point." Falco interjects. "Without funding, we're no good to anyone."

"I know, Falco. As much as I hate to admit, you're right. But that's not going to stop us that easily. We're not going down without a fight."

As the team debated, ROB enters the conversation saying, "I am receiving a request from General Peppy Hare to come aboard the Great Fox II."

"Okay ROB, let him come aboard." Fox says in approval. "Wonder what brings Peppy to the Great Fox II?"

"Well, let's wait and find out when he gets here." Slippy suggests.

But the team didn't have long to wait because the bridge door opens and Peppy Hare walks in but he's not alone. Following right behind him was a human military officer with dark skin and dark hair. "Good to see you all are still standing. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to General Travis Johnson of the US army." Peppy introduces. "General Johnson, this is the Star Fox team I told you much about."

"And let me say what an honor it is to meet the real heroes of the Anglar war. General Hare told me much about you all."

"Please General Johnson, the honor is ours. So, what bring you and Peppy to the Great Fox II?" Fox asks.

"Well, General Hare told me what happened to you and you're team with one of you're pilots so I've come to offer you guys a second chance." General Johnson offers.

"Us?" all of the Star Fox team says in both surprised and confused at the same time.

"Well of course, who else is there?"

"With all due respect General, why choose us and not Star Wolf? Besides, they're the heroes now."

"Oh yes, so I heard. But I prefer to recruit this team Mr. Lombardi. Because one, you were the real heroes of the Anglar war, not Star Wolf because they stole it from you which is why General Hare recommended you for Eagle Eye."

"Eagle Eye?" Katt asks. "What's that?"

"Eagle Eye is a new military task force established by the Corneria and Earth governments to handle any threats domestic or abroad." Peppy explains.

"And it's a real good thing too. Because a new threat is growing within Venoms borders." General Johnson adds.

"What kind of threat?" Amanda asks.

"Apparently, our old friend Andrew Oikinny is alive and he's formed an alliance with Dash Bowman."

"Oikinny?" the team ask in disbelief and Falco jumps in saying, "You mean to tell me that Andross wannabe is still kicking?"

"Unfortunately so. So, are you guys in?" Peppy asks.

The team thought long and hard about the offer to join Eagle Eye. At first, the team would've said no but now realizing that Oikinny and Bowman's alliance was a dangerous threat. The team debated among themselves while both military officials watched and waited patiently for the group to come to a decision. After much debate, they all came to a decision and Fox spoke out saying, "Peppy, since the situation with Oikinny and Bowman is somewhat bad, my team and I have come to an agreement. We're in."

Peppy let's out a sigh of relief and says, "Oh that's good. Thank you, Fox and I promise you all I won't let you guys down again."

"Anything for a friend. Also, can you do me a favor and don't tell Star Wolf about Eagle Eye or us joining up?"

"Not to worry, Fox. Eagle Eye has been classified above top secret. In order to find out anything about it, you'd need Level 10 access. As for Star Wolf, they don't have it." Peppy reassured.

"Thanks, Peppy. I owe you one." Fox replies and then turns toward General Johnson. "General Johnson, I believe this is going to be a very productive friendship."

"Excellent, I look forward to working with you and your team also, Mr. McCloud."

"Likewise, General."

Star Wolf HQ

5:18pm

Meanwhile, at Star Wolf headquarters, Wolf, Leon, and Panther were all in the dining room having a celebratory drink for not only defeating the Anglar empire and saving the Lylat system but for also driving Star Fox out of business for good. It was a truly amazing time for the team, except for one of them. Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, a blue vixen sat at the end of her bed. This was Krystal, a former pilot of the Star Fox team and Fox's ex girlfriend. However due to circumstances before the Anglar war, she joined Star Wolf and helped them to defeat the Anglar war. But not only did Corneria turn against her, calling her a traitor but she felt the guilt of her choice weighing down on her.

_What was I thinking? It's all my fault and now everyone I loved is gone, even Fox._

She stands up and walks over to one of the windows overlooking the city of Corneria. She had her hands over her chest and says, "Fox, if you're out there, I'm so sorry for what I did to you and the others. All I wish is for you're forgiveness and that we can be together again."

** _Author's note:_ **


	2. Eagle Eye

Chapter 2: Eagle Eye

Eagle Eye training facility

Codename: Nexus

Location: Classified

August 23, 2019

07:15hrs.

Inside the Nexus facility firing range, Fox and Falco were in separate stations firing at the targets. Fox was using an M4 carbine fitted with an ACOG scope and laser sight and Falco was using a G36KV fitted with an AG36 launcher, flashlight and scope. After firing a few more shots, Fox and Falco set their weapons down on the counters, take off their earmuffs and glasses and they both took a look at their results. Seeing their results caused the two to celebrate. "Ha, ha! We still got it, Falco!" Fox says and high fives Falco.

"Got that right, buddy! Star Wolf better watch their backs because Star Fox is coming back… with a vengeance!"

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about, Falco!"

After celebrating for a good few more minutes, Fox and Falco leave the firing range to go and check on the other team members to see how they were doing. The duo make their way outside and see many buildings along with many helicopters and jets such as blackhawks, apaches, superstallions, seahawks, ospreys, F-22 raptors, F-16s, F-18s, A-10s, B-10s, C-17s, and finally AH-1 supercobras. "Alright Falco, we better head over to the obstacle course and check on Katt." Fox suggests.

"Right behind you, Fox. Let's roll."

The two then begin to make their way to the obstacle course while passing several of buildings and hangars. Fox looks inside on of the hangars and sees a group of mechanics working on a Humvee truck. At that moment, Fox and Falco hear a rumbling sound coming up from behind them. They look and saw that it was a M1 Abrams battle tank passing them by. They soon arrive to the obstacle observation deck and look down at Katt as she was running the course. She was armed with an ACR rifle equipped with an ACOG scope on top. She ran the course while firing many shots at enemy target and avoiding the civilians. As she progressed through the course, Fox couldn't help but be impressed but Falco couldn't take his eyes off her. In fact, he was practically falling in love with her. Eventually, Katt reaches the finish line thus completing the course.

"Nice job out there, Katt." Fox congratulates.

"Got that right, babe. You really kicked ass out there."

"I know, hon. But in my opinion, they really should consider making this course a little more challenging. Just a little." Katt replies.

"Yeah, I doubt that, Katt." Fox chuckles. "By the way, wasn't Amanda supposed to run the course with you?"

"She was… but something with her boyfriend came up so she couldn't make it." Katt explains.

"Really? Did Amanda say why Slippy needed her help?" Falco asks.

Just before Katt could even reply, Fox's wrist comm beeped and the vulpine presses a button on the device and at that moment, Slippy's face appears. "Hey Slippy. You know, Falco, Katt and I were just asking about you and Amanda." Fox says. "Yeah well, I've been busy with my latest project." Slippy explains. "In fact, is it possible if you guys would come by the R building? Some of the technicians and I whipped up something new."

"Alright Slippy, we'll be right over." Fox says and Slippy's face disappears. "Come on guys, let's go see what Slippy managed to whip up this time."

The trio then begin to make their way to the R building while passing many of the other building including the armory and mess hall. They finally arrive and entre the building. As they made their way deeper into the building, passing many other technicians and scientists working on new projects for the tasks force.

"Hey, guys." a voice calls.

Fox, Falco, and Katt look and see their good friend Slippy at the far end of the room waving them down, thus the trio begin to make their way toward him. After reaching Slippy, Fox was the first to speak up asking, "Alright Slippy, what'd you whip up this time?" "I'm glad you asked, Fox. Follow me, I want to show you something." Slippy replies and the four friends enter another lab where they see Amanda dressed in armor. Along with Amanda was another scientist and Slippy's father Beltino.

"Beltino, what are you doing here?" Fox asks.

"Yeah, aren't you the head of the Corneria research division?" Falco adds.

"Oh yes, I am. But, I'm also head of Eagle Eyes R program as well and I'm helping Slippy with his project." Beltino explains.

"Okay." Falco replies. "So, what's this big project you wanted us to see, Slippy?"

"Right, we were getting to that. In fact, here they are." Slippy says making his way to the trio and hands them one gauntlet each. "Alright, so these look like ordinary gauntlets right?"

"Uh, yeah." Falco replies.

"Good, now slip them on and wait and see what happens."

And so, the trio slip on their gauntlets onto their wrists. Amanda walks over next to Slippy and at that very moment, the gauntlets begin to expand covering their hands, then their arms and shoulder, causing them to become confused at what was happening at this moment.

"Uh, Slippy?" Fox asks.

"Just relax, guys. It's alright. Nothing serious." Slippy assures.

The armor continued to expand over their chests, necks, and soon their other arms. The armor then made its way down to their abdomens, hips, legs and finally their feet. Fox, Falco, and Katt took a good long look at their new armor and were in awe at what they were looking at. Eventually, Fox broke the silence saying, "Falco, Katt, please tell me you guys are seeing this." "Are you kidding, Fox? I'm seeing this and it's awesome!"

"Glad you guys like it." Slippy says. "You're new battle armors are designed to make you guys unstoppable."

"That's correct, son." Beltino interjects. "There suits are able to help the wearer run faster, jump higher, and even hit harder. Also, as an added bonus, you can be able to camouflage with you're environments."

"This is amazing, guys. I'd like to see Star Wolf top this." Falco exclaims proudly.

"Got that right, Falco." Fox replies. "New task force, amazing weapons, and even new suits. It's like were a whole new us now. Almost makes you wonder what Star Wolf is up to."

Command Tower

Corneria

September 10, 2019

11:19hrs.

Meanwhile back on Corneria at the Command tower, many Cornerian and Earth soldiers were working while Peppy looked out at Corneria city along with the ocean as well. Seeing those two things brought the good general some semblance of happiness. But it was all short-lived when a tan skinned soldier walks into the room and says, "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to bother you but Star Wolf is attempting to contact the tower." Peppy lets out a sigh and says, "Alright, put him through." On one of the screens above him, Wolf's smug face appears.

"What do you want now, O'Donnell?"

"Now is that any way to talk to the Lylat systems newest heroes?" Wolf asks cockily.

"Firstly O'Donnell, the only reason you and you're team are heroes is because Krystal helped you." Peppy coldly explains.

"Oh come on, old man. She only did that because the pup not only pushed her off his team but he also broke her heart."

"For you're information O'Donnell, he only did that to keep her safe. Also, you didn't answer my question."

"Okay, the reason I was calling is because my team and I need some upgrades to our ships and a little extra funding if you don't mind."

"Exactly, what's wrong with your current funding, O'Donnell?" Peppy asks.

"Nothings wrong with it. It's just we could use a little extra. That's all."

"That a fact, O'Donnell? Well here's my response, never gonna happen. You're funding stays the same." Peppy replies coldly.

"Okay, but what about our ships? Will they still be upgraded?"

"You're ships will only get a minor upgraded, Wolf. But, you'll do the work. After that, no more freebies from me. Got it?"

"No problem, Pops. Also, there is one last thing I have to ask. Apparently, Krystal's been asking about the pup and his friends and I'm curious also. Have you seen them?" Wolf asks.

"Fox and his team are fine. They've been reassigned but I'm that information is classified above top secret." Peppy explains. "In fact tell me Wolf, why is Krystal trying to find them? So she can help you take them out?"

"No. She said it was personal. That's all she would tell me."

"Right, now if you don't mind Wolf, I'd like to get back to work of running the Cornerian army."

"Alright then. Also, there's still the matter of getting more funding."

"You're funding stays the same. End of discussion and if you and your team even think of trying to go after Fox and his team, I will see to it that you and your team are sent far away from Corneria. Got it?"

"Don't worry. I wasn't considering that idea. Well, I better get back to my daily business. Nice talking with you." Wolf replies and his face disappears from Peppy's screen.

"Oy. I hate it when he calls me Pops." Peppy grumbles and resumes his military duties.

Meanwhile at Star Wolf HQ, Wolf makes his way into the living room and sees Leon, Panther and Krystal sitting on the couch watching tv. The three spot they're leader entering the room. Panther was the first to speak asking, "So, what's the old man say? Do we get any upgrades for our ships?"

"Not to mention more funding too." Leon adds.

"Well the good news is our ships will be upgraded."

"And the bad news, Wolf?" Krystal asks.

"Yeah, I'm afraid the old rabbit rejected our request for more funding." Wolf explains.

"Okay, but also what about Fox and the others? Did you ask Peppy what happened to them?" Krystal asks.

"I did ask about the pup and all he told me was that they were reassigned."

"Reassigned?" Krystal asks. "To what exactly, Wolf?"

"No clue. That was all the old guy would tell me."

"Oh… okay. I only asked mostly because I was curious."

"Well it doesn't matter now. Those losers are out of the picture, gone, forgotten." Panther replies causing Wolf and Leon to agree. However Krystal remained silent and eventually left the living room. As she was walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but think about the guilt she felt for betraying everyone she ever cared about. She knew she had to make things right no matter what.


	3. Operation Clean Sweep

Chapter 3: Operation Clean Sweep

At the nexus facility in the command center, Fox was in his room dressed in charcoal grey boxer shorts and wearing a headset on his head and sitting at the computer. On the computer screen were two communication videos of both Peppy and General Mason Walker. "I read you loud and clear, Peppy. You too, General Walker." Fox says. "Glad to hear, McCloud. Because, I have a high priority mission for you and your team." Mason explains.

"What's the situation?" Fox asks.

"The Pentagon just learned that several dignitaries at the UN building in Vienna Austria were taken hostage over an hour ago by Venom soldiers. Apparently no demands were made."

"What's the objective?"

"Infiltrate the building, secure the hostages and eliminate all hostiles with extreme precision."

"Do we have any friendly forces on sight to provide back up?"

"A US army ranger QRF will be on standby in the hour." Peppy adds. "Also Fox, just a heads up, I dispatched Star Wolf to handle the situation, but unfortunately they've gone dark on me."

"I see. Well, my team and I will keep and I out for them. Over and out." Fox replies.

After receiving the full mission briefing, Fox informs the rest of his team and they begin to make preparations for the operation. As the team got ready, Falco walks over to Fox and says, "You know she going to be there, Foxy." Hearing Falco's concern, the vulpine stops what he's doing because he knew Falco was right. Krystal was going to be in Vienna and the situation was going to become complicated between them. But, the vulpine needed to keep his focus on saving the dignitaries so he replies, "I know Falco but I can't let that stop us from rescuing the dignitaries. That's the top priority."

"I hope you're right, Fox? Falco asks. "But just remember, the team and I have your back no matter what."

"Thanks, Falco. Now let's finish getting prepped, we've got a job to do."

"Roger that, buddy."

Operation Clean Sweep

Vienna, Austria

October, 10 2019

06:51hrs

The city of Vienna was in a state of panic because the United Nations building was taken over by hostile forces and many of the dignitaries were taken hostage in the International Centre. Inside the general assembly hall, all of the hostages were sitting on the floor, scared to death as several Venom soldiers armed with blaster patrolled the room and watched them. Among the large group were Wolf, Leon, Panther, and Krystal.

"The great and powerful Star Wolf." a voice says sarcastically. "You know Wolf, when I used to fly with you, you were always the man with a plan, but now, I'm not so sure."

The four mercenaries look up and discover that voice belonged to none other than Andrew Oikinny, a former pilot of the Star Wolf team. "Oikinny, you're behind all of this?!" Wolf asks surprised. "In the flesh, Wolf. But enough about me, my question is, why are you guys playing hero? Isn't that Star Fox's job?" Oikinny asks.

"Not anymore. We pushed those idiots out of business." Panther boasts proudly.

"Is that so? Due tell me, how in the world did that happen? Was it perhaps because of little miss sunshine over here?" Oikinny asks pointing at Krystal.

"How'd you know about that, Oikinny?" Leon asks.

"Word travels fast throughout the Lylat system, especially of her betraying her friends and even her ex boyfriend, McCloud." Oikinny explains, causing the cerenian to lower head in shame. "Though in my opinion, you losers are not heroes, especially after how you idiots loused up this rescue."

As Oikinny continued to gloat, the cameras in the room began turning on their own and then zoomed in on Oikinny as he gloated in front of Star Wolf. On the other end of the camera feed, the Star Fox team along with the ranger QRF we're getting prepped to infiltrate the UN building from a staging ground not far from the building. Standing outside of a Osprey, Fox was armed with an M4 carbine equipped with an M203c grenade launcher and fitted with an ACOG scope. On his back was a spas 12 shotgun and his secondary weapon was a desert eagle. "You ready, Falco?" he asks. Falco was armed with a Colt M933 commando rifle fitted with a holographic sight and his secondary was a Colt M1911. The avian looks over at the vulpine and says, "I'm ready as I'll ever be, Foxy." Katt was armed with an HK G36K fitted with a dual optical scope and her secondary weapon was a P226 pistol. Amanda had a TDI Vector and the Glock 17 was her secondary. And finally, Slippy had a BCM Recce fitted with a red dot sight and the Glock 17 was his secondary weapon. Slippy was watching the security camera feed from the UN building on a tablet.

"You know Star Wolf, you four should've come up with a better plan than charging into the building guns blazing. I mean, what were you dummies even thinking?" Oikinny asks jokingly.

"There wasn't time to wait." Wolf answers. "We needed to get these people out and waiting wasn't getting us anywhere."

"Please!" one ambassador pleads, getting Oikinny's attention. "Let us go! Just tell us what you want and we can get it for you!"

"Please? Well, well, well, I have to admit, I am very impressed. You dignitaries actually remember you're manners. However…"

"However what?" Leon asks.

At that moment, Oikinny draws his Smith & Wesson Model 629 pistol from his holster and kills one of the hostages, scaring the others and even shocking Star Wolf. " I don't care about your pleas. I want the nuclear launch codes. Now." Oikinny demands coldly. Back at the staging area, the Star Fox team and rangers are in shock at what just occurred. Fox knew they needed to move in immediately before any other hostages would be killed and Oikinny could get the launch codes. He places two of his fingers on his comlink and says, "Command, Oikinny's after the nuclear launch codes from the dignitaries and he just killed one of the hostages! Were striking now!" "Understood, McCloud. Good luck. Over." Command replies. Fox then turns toward the two teams and says, "We have the green light from command! Let's go!" The two teams began making their way to the UN building using a small shortcut through a back alley until finally they arrive to the UN building itself.

"Command, were near the building. Which of the buildings are the hostages being held?" Fox requests.

"Copy, McCloud. The hostages are being held in the International Centre in the grand assembly hall, but be advised, the security office has been take over by Venom soldiers and they're using the cameras to watch everything."

"10-4, command. We're on it." Fox says and then turns toward Falco. "Falco, I need you, Katt, Grady and Trevors to head for the security room and take out the watchers in there. They may be the reason why Star Wolf got captured."

"On it, Fox. See you and the others at the assembly hall." Falco replies.

The group enter the building and then split off in different directions. Falco, Katt and two rangers were running down one of the halls while taking care to avoid being spotted by the security cameras. Eventually, the team arrive by the security office and Falco says, "Get ready, we're going to do this quietly." Falco silently opens the door and with spots two Venom soldiers sitting at the console monitoring the cameras throughout the entire building. Silently the small group enter the security room and with quick agility, they take out the two Venomians. Falco reaches for his radio and says, "Fox, security room is secure. I repeat, the security room is secured. You're clear to move in." Meanwhile, in another part of the building, Fox, Slippy, Amanda, and the rest of the rangers were against the wall. He replies, "Copy, Falco. Can you get eyes on the room?"

"Hang on." Falco replies and looks at the camera showing the assembly hall but soon notices that Oikinny was yawning from boredom. "It's not looking good, Foxy. Oikinny's getting bored. You better double time it."

"Copy, were on it now." Fox says and he along with the others continue to the assembly hall.

The group arrive to the end of the hallway and turn right and finally arrive to a double door and the teams take position on both sides of the door. He places his ear against the door and listens in on Oikinny inside the room. Inside the hall, Oikinny was getting bored and finally says, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is starting to get boring. Either hand over the launch codes to you're nuclear arsenal or die. What's it going to be?" "That will never happen you, psychopath." the French prime minister declares.

"Well Frenchie, you're a bold one but now…" Oikinny says pulling the hammer on his pistol. "…this is goodbye. Any final requests?"

On the other side of the door, Fox overhears Oikinny and says, "Gonzalez, get a frame charge on the door." The ranger places a frame charge on the doors and the frame charge explodes, destroying the doors in pieces. The explosion causes Oikinny and his men to jump. Using quick aim, precision, and speed, Fox and the group enter the assembly hall and kill all of Oikinny's men one by one, but Oikinny manages to escape unscathed. "Fox, Oikinny's getting away! We've have to stop him!" Slippy shouts.

"Don't worry about him, Slippy. The hostages are our top priority. Let's cut them loose." Fox replies.

Later after Fox and the group along with Falco, Katt, and the two rangers untie the dignitaries, ambulances arrive on the scene and begin tending to the hostages and any injured security guards. Also, the dignitaries then started thanking Fox and his team along with the ranger QRF for saving their lives. But as for Wolf and his team, all they got were sneers, hisses, and cold stares for putting them at risk. There was even one instance that Panther got slaps from the lady dignitaries. However, Wolf, Panther, Leon and Krystal ignored the dignitaries because all they focused on was Fox and his team. In fact, they we're confused because Star Fox was supposed to be out of business, yet they were still operating. In fact, Wolf was furious because Fox and his friends had gotten involved in their mission. "Hey, pup." Wolf calls, thus getting the vulpines attention and he replies, "What, Wolf?"

"First off, show you're respect, pup. And second, my team and I didn't need you're help because we had the situation here under control." Wolf fires back.

"That's right and by the way, charging into the building guns blazing wasn't your best idea, Wolf. Bravo." Falco replies sarcastically clapping his hands.

"Let it go, Falco. Jobs done anyway so drinks are on me. Let's go." Fox recommends and the group begin to leave the building.

"Not so fast, pup." Wolf interrupts. "There's another thing I want to know, mainly what's with the new weapons and gear, but mostly what's you're new reassignment is right now." Wolf demands.

"To answer both your questions, Wolf. It's classified above top secret." Fox replies coldly.

"Are you serious, pup?" Wolf asks feeling insulted.

"I'm dead serious, Wolf. And do not call me that again." Fox angrily replies.

"And just what are you going to do about it, McCloud?" Panther asks. "Because I doubt you have what it takes to do anything, just like when you decided to push Krystal into the arms of a real man besides you."

Feeling insulted, the vulpine shoves Panther backwards into his teammates and Panther retaliates and a fight was underway but the two groups intervene and pull the two apart. Panther struggled to get lose from his teammates and Fox did the same. Finally, the two managed to calm down and compose themselves. "Alright that's it. Let's go, guys. We're done here." Fox declares and Fox along with his friends and the Rangers began to take their leave along with the dignitaries following close behind, leaving behind an irate Star Wolf team. But, they weren't going to let this go so easily. One way or another, they were going to find out about Star Fox's so called reassignment. And they knew just the one person to talk to… Peppy Hare. But, they were going to have to get ready for more anger and hate from Corneria because sooner or later, word of Panther and Fox fighting was going to reach the hub of galactic peace.


	4. Operation Shadow Warrior

Chapter 4: Operation Shadow Warrior

Four days after the hostage rescue in Vienna, Austria, both Eagle Eye and Star Foxes reputations began to rise to new heights. But it wasn't over yet, because Star Fox was dispatched to the planet of Fortuna for an important mission.

Fortuna

October 14, 2019

18:17hrs.

On the planet of Fortuna hidden deep in one of the tallest trees, Fox was perched on one of the branches near the very top in order to get a view of the Venom data core. He was dressed in his high tech battle suit that Slippy designed for him and the rest of the team. Fox pulls out a pair of hi def binoculars and then proceeds to look through them and sees the datacore. He then sees venom patrols patrolling inside and outside the base. He then spots a venom dropship flying above the jungle with a spotlight attached. Seeing these numerous obstacles, Fox then realized that Oikinny wasn't taking any chances with his datacore.

"Hm…guess Oikinny isn't taking any chances with us since Vienna." Fox thought to himself and then let's out a small chuckle. " Too bad he's in for another rude awakening."

At the bottom of the tree, Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Amanda were also wearing their battle suits waiting for word from Fox. Falco was armed with a suppressed FN SCAR – H equipped with ACOG scope and masterkey shotgun. His secondary was a Barrera M9 also suppressed. Slippy had a MP5 suppressed along with a USP .45 pistol also suppressed. Amanda has a G36 and USP 45 like her husband. And finally, Katt had the AR – 15 with holographic sight and Glock 17. Falco paced back and forth because he was ready to move out. At that moment, Fox drops from tree straight down onto the ground, causing Falco to stop dead in his tracks.

"What's the word, Fox?"

"Good news is, the compounds not far from here."

"And the bad news?" Katt interjects.

"The bad news is Oikinny's gone all out with security there. More guards, double patrols, and apparently an attack gunship is in play flying overhead." Fox explains. "So for this mission, we move silent and fast."

"Then what are we waiting for, Foxy? Let's go!" Falco says and tosses the vulpines weapon to him which was an M4 SOPMOD equipped with suppressor, m203 and red dot sight.

"Alright team, engage stealth mode." Fox orders and he then activates his suits cloaking, making him completely invisible from top to bottom.

Falco and the others engage their suits cloak functions and become completely invisible as well. The entire Star Fox team were like ghosts to the naked eye. They then switch their suits visors to night vision and immediately begin making their way to into the woods. The entire team was completely invisible to the naked eye. They pass several trees and rocks but soon come to a stop because Fox spotted an enemy patrol up ahead. "Enemy patrol up ahead. Let's take them out quietly." Fox whispers. But Slippy stops him saying, "Wait, Fox! Hold on!" The toad then begins typing onto his wrist comm causing everyone to become confused at what he was doing.

"Slippy, what are you doing?" Amanda asks frantically.

"Just a second…and done."

"Alpha unit, give me a status report." requests dispatch at the datacore.

"Alpha here, just beginning our sweep. So far, nothing. Over." Alpha leader reports.

"Bravo?"

"Nothing but forest around here." Bravo reports.

"Copy that. All teams, stay on alert. The boss wants the datacore protected at all costs."

"Honey?" Amanda asks.

"I used my new decryption program to hack into the enemies communications, that way we'll be able to listen on their radio traffic that way we'll know everything they're doing." Slippy explains.

"Not bad, Slippy. Now, let's take these guys out before they see us." Falco says readying his weapon and the team ready their weapons.

"On three, open fire." Fox says. "1…2…3."

The team all fire their weapons simultaneously, killing the enemy patrol. They then continued through the woods while doing their best to avoid being spotted by other enemy patrols. Eventually, they arrive to the back entrance of the datacore and get into position by the door. Fox looks over to Slippy and says, "Okay Slippy, you're up." Slippy then makes his way up to the door and hacks into the security panel, unlocking the door and allowing the team to enter the building. They make their way down the hall passing several doors, turning every corner and also climbing a set of stairs to the second floor. Finally they arrive to a door marked 'Server Room' at the top. Fox cracks the door and sees at least two guards in the room.

"Come on, Falco. We'll take these guys out quick." Fox says and the two enter the room undetected.

Inside, the vulpine and the avian crept up to the guards and then grab them and using enough force slam the two guards into each other, thus incapacitating them completely. Fox then signals the team to enter the room and Slippy closes the door behind them. Once inside, Fox pulls out a memory drive and passes it to Slippy. Slippy then makes his way over to the console and plugs it in. He begins going through all of the files stored on the server and soon finds the information he was looking for. He begins typing on the keyboard and soon a progress bar appears on screen.

"Alright guys, commencing the file transfer now." Slippy reports and presses the enter key on the keyboard and the download begins.

After a short few seconds, the download was finished and a small window appears saying 'Data transfer complete'. Slippy unhooks the memory drive and says, "Okay guys, we're good to go." "Alright, tear it down." Fox orders. "Thermite out." Falco says pulling out a thermite and tosses it onto the servers. Katt and Amanda do the same and all of the servers catch on fire while Fox and Slippy used their weapons stocks to smash all of the consoles and keyboards. Afterwards, Fox pulls out his transmitter and contacts command. "Command, this is Star Fox. We have the data. I say again, we have the data and ready for exfil. Over." Fox says.

"Copy that, McCloud. Be advised, you'll need to arrange transportation to the exfil point. You won't get far on foot." replies command.

"Understood. Over and out." Fox replies then turns to his team.

"So, what's the plan, Fox?" Falco asks.

"Alright, Falco, you're with me. You and I are going to the armory to create a diversion." Fox explains.

"Now you're talking my language, Foxy. In fact, I brought some C4 we can put to use."

"Perfect, Falco." Fox replies then turns to Slippy, Katt, and Amanda. "Slippy, you, Katt, and Amanda head to the vehicle depot and arrange transportation for us. We're going to need to something really fast."

"You got it, Foxy." Slippy says.

"Good luck, Falco." Katt says.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be alright." Falco assures. "You just keep that pretty face of yours in one piece."

"Purr-fect. Because later I have a surprise just for you." Katt says seductively.

"I look forward to it, baby." Falco replies walking over to the feline and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

With their plan now formed, the two small teams proceeds to reengage their suits stealth modes, split up and proceed to their objectives. In one of the hallway, Fox and Falco turned many hallways and corners but they soon come to a stop at a corner because they heard a faint conversation coming from around it. Fox peeks his head around and spots two guards walking side by side. Fox pulls his head back and says, "Two up ahead. Let's take them out quietly." The vulpine and the avian sneak around the corner undetected and quietly sneak up to the two guards talking and proceed to take them out and then hide the two in the nearby closet. Eventually, Fox and Falco arrive to the armory.

"Here we are, Falco."

"Yep. I wonder it Slippy and the girls made it to the vehicle depot?"

Meanwhile, outside in another part of the compound, Slippy and the girls stealthily made their way to the vehicle depot while taking extra precaution not to get caught. They eventually arrive to the vehicle depot and make their way in. Inside, the trio deactivate their suits stealth modes and Slippy turns on the light, thus revealing dozens of vehicles from tanks to battlemechs, fighters and bombers. However, none of these didn't interest them one bit.

"These vehicles won't cut it, ladies. We need something powerful to do tons of damage." Slippy states.

"Like what, honey?" asks Amanda.

"I don't know. Give me a minute and let me think."

As Slippy did some thinking while Amanda waited, Katt continued to look around at all of the vehicles when she comes across a massive door which interested her. She then spots the control panel to her left which makes her even more curious. So, she walks over to the control panel and activates the switch on it,, causing the big door to open. Katt proceeds to look inside and upon seeing what was inside, her jaw dropped. "Slippy. Amanda." Katt calls. "You should come take a look at this." Slippy and Amanda begin making their way over to Katt in order to see what she wanted.

"What is it, Katt?" Amanda asks.

Katt points to what she was staring at causing Slippy and Amanda to drop their jaws as well. "This is definitely the vehicle for us." Slippy declares. Meanwhile, back in the armory, Fox and Falco were hard at work placing C4 on several of the crates of ammunition and explosives The process repeats for several more time until finally they were down to the last block of C4. "Last one, Fox." Falco says showing the last one. "Alright well, hold onto it, Falco. We may need later just in case." the vulpine recommends. Falco nods his head up and down and puts the C4 block back in his backpack. The vulpine then proceeds to get ahold of Slippy. "Slippy, come in. Are you there? This is Fox. Over."

"Slippy here go ahead, Fox." Slippy replies.

"Well, Falco and I are finished in the armory. What's your status with you and the girls at the vehicle depot?"

"We're good to go on our end. We have a vehicle that can get us out of here as soon as possible."

Alright, Falco and I are on our way to you. Over"

"10-4. See you guys soon."

Fox and Falco grabs their weapons and gear. Fox was the first to step out to see if the coast was clear. Afterwards, Fox signals Falco that it was all clear and the avian steps out. The two then begin making their way to vehicle depot while doing their best not to get caught. Unbeknownst to them, the duo was being watched by a camera drone from on top of a building. In the datacore command center, the commander that was in charge was watching the feed from the drone and had a smile on his face. He says, "So, Star Fox is here. This should be interesting." The commander then presses a button on the console next to him and a picture of a ape soldier appears.

"Lieutenant." says the commander.

"Yes, sir." replies the lieutenant.

"Gather your men together and head for the vehicle depot. We apparently have intruders in there." the commander orders.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Afterwards, the lieutenants face on the console disappears. Meanwhile at the vehicle depot, Fox and Falco arrive and enter the depot building where they are greeted by the very sight of the vehicle Slippy, Katt and Amanda found. Apparently, it was an all terrain vehicle equipped with a heavy laser cannon on top. "Dang, since when was Oikinny able to construct a vehicle like this?" Fox asks.

"I'm not sure, Fox. But according to these specs, this vehicle is equipped with a heavy ion cannon, missile launcher, and EMP generator. It's the perfect combat vehicle but this ones just a prototype." Slippy explains.

"Oh yeah, well I say we borrow it and bust out of here." Falco declares.

"Alright, let's do it. I'll get the hangar doors open while the rest of you guys get in." Fox adds and then makes his way over to the garage door of the depot building while the rest of the team climbed into the vehicle. Fox flips the switch up to open and the garage doors begin to open automatically. The door finally opens all the way but the vulpine is forced to raise his arms in the air because over a dozen Venom soldiers had their weapons pointed directly at him. "Guys, we have a slight problem." Fox says.

"What is it, Fox?" Amanda asks.

"Attention Star Fox, this is Lieutenant Dax. We have over a dozen weapons trained on your leader. You are to surrender immediately or we will fire on sight!" the lieutenant demands causing all of the team to grow afraid for their friend.

"Falco, what do we do?" Katt asks worried. "They're going to kill him."

"This is your only warning! Come out with your weapons over your heads or we will open fire! You have ten seconds!" the lieutenant demands again. "10…9…8…"

"Falco, do something!" Katt shouts.

"7…6…5…4…"

"Falco, get ready to start the fireworks." Fox says and Falco pulls out the detonator.

"3…2…1! Men, prepare to fire on my command!" the Lieutenant orders and the troops ready their weapons. But, he doesn't have the chance to give the order because Falco presses the detonator and the armory explodes. The sound of the explosion throws the soldiers into disarray and Fox take advantage. Using speed, the vulpine grabs his weapon and kills several Venom soldiers in front of him. He then retreats into the depot and climbs into the vehicle after the rest of the team climbs in as well. Fox hops into the drivers seat and starts the engines.

"Buckle up, guys. We're about to go for a ride." the vulpine encourages and then presses his foot on the gas pedal, causing the vehicle to take off toward the vehicle depot entrance at top speed.

Back outside the depot, the Lieutenant gets to his feet before his men only to see the approaching armored vehicle. "Fire! Fire at will!" he orders and the troops do so but their shots bounce off the vehicle instead due to the armor. The large group is forced to dive aside as the vehicle sped past them. The vehicle comes to a screeching halt. Inside the vehicle, the Star Fox team was very impressed with the vehicle and it's capabilities, especially how fast it goes. But then, more Venom troops arrive on scene and began to open fire on the vehicle from all directions. But like before, the shots bounced off the vehicle.

"You got to give it up to these guys. They are determined." Katt comments.

"Falco, get on the main gun." Fox orders.

"On it." Falco complies and proceeds to activate the vehicles cannon.

Outside on top of the vehicle, the main gun begins to power up with a loud hum, eventually reaching full power and Falco proceeds to open fire on the surrounding enemy forces, sending some flying backwards in the air. Inside, Falco became even more impressed with the vehicle and it's capabilities. The avian continued firing at the enemy, killing most while others were injured. Falco even fired a couple time at the surrounding buildings of the data core. "This vehicle is awesome!" exclaimed the avian as he continued to fire off shots. Eventually, Fox decides it was time to get going so he proceeds to drive the vehicle toward the main entrance of the compound but he sees that the main gate was closed. "Hey, Falco. We need an exit through the front door." Fox says.

"Already on it, Foxy." the avian replies and proceeds to aim the cannon at the main gate. "Fire in the hole!"

BOOM

All that remained from the shot was a massive hole and the vehicle zoom right through the damaged gate and into the woods. Inside the vehicle, all of Star Fox felt relieved as they were on their way to the extraction point. They were home free but they're troubles were far from over. As the vehicle sped through the woods, the enemy dropship appears and follows behind the vehicle.

"Commander, I have visual on the target vehicle." the pilot reports.

"Good. Destroy the vehicle and Star Fox along with it!" ordered the commander.

"Understood, sir. Engaging now." the pilot replies and proceeds to engage the stolen vehicle by firing off two missiles at it.

Inside the vehicles cannon port, Falco spots the incoming missiles and shouts, "Fox, we've got incoming!" Hearing Falco's warning, Fox immediately took evasive action and avoided the missiles before they could hit the vehicle. Falco retaliates by firing off a shot at the enemy dropship but it takes evasive maneuvers also. The chase continues through the woods for a couple miles while both vehicles continued to fire at each other. But at that moment, one of the dropships missiles takes out the vehicles main cannon but Falco is able to avoid it in time by dropping down into the main cabin.

"Fox, the main guns out of order!"

"Hold on, guys. I'm on it." Fox replies and begins to look through the other weapon systems onboard the vehicle trying to find the best one to use. After scrolling through the weapons, the vulpine lands on one weapon that interests him. "'Missile launcher'? That'll work."

Fox presses the button and a missile launcher deploys outside on the side of the vehicle. The launcher targets the enemy dropship and then opens fire. The missile flies straight toward the dropship. Seeing the incoming missile, the pilot immediately deploys flares, causing the missile to hit the flares, causing an explosion. "Crap!" Falco exclaims. "He popped flares, Fox!" "Don't worry, Falco. This beast still has one more trick up it's sleeve. In fact, it's time to give this pest a taste of the EMP feature." Fox replies and proceeds to activate the vehicles onboard EMP generator. On screen, a progress bar for the EMP generator appears and the charging commenced. But at that moment, the enemy dropship fires another missile directly at the vehicle and it hits the rear, causing the rear to bounce upward and then land back down.

"Dropship to base. I have a confirmed hit on the target vehicle. Repeat, target vehicle has been hit."

"Is it destroyed?"

"Negative, sir. Target is still moving. Over."

"How unexpected. Target the vehicle again! I want it gone!"

Inside the vehicle, everyone was in complete shock at what transpired just a moment ago. "What was that?" Slippy exclaims holding his wife's arm. "Stay cool, Slippy. Just hang on a little longer." Fox assures and looks back down at the screen to check the progress of the EMP charging, which was at 71%. Up in the dropship, the pilot was trying to target the vehicle once again and he finally get a lock on unbeknownst to him, the vehicles EMP had reached 100%. "Activating EMP." Fox says and presses the screen.

BOOM

A massive electromagnetic pulse bursts from the vehicle, engulfing everything within its range including the enemy dropship. Inside, the pulse shorted out all of the dropships systems inside out, causing the ship to free fall down toward the ground.

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! I sat again, I'm going down!" the pilot shouted as the dropship went down.

CRASH

The dropship crashes down to the ground and explodes upon impact. The Star fox team all felt relieved because they were now home free.


End file.
